


MerMay day 9_Best Buddies

by Toastie_Pan



Series: MerMay2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: A Young Gladio can't take his harsh training any longer
Series: MerMay2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873
Kudos: 14





	MerMay day 9_Best Buddies

Gladio gasped hitting the sand hard. What little breath he had left pushed out his body and gills at force. He struggled, weak arms trying to lift his weight as his tail fin, shaking and useless did little but weigh him down.  


He shook and with a scream he collapsed. Everything in him screaming ‘get up get up you are nothing if you don’t get the hell up to weak piece of sh-‘  


‘That’ll do for today.’  


The words of his Father swept through him, robbing him of the resolve he fought to hold for so long during their fight and with those words he didn’t just rest, his body didn’t lose all his tension and that was it and the battle was over; no.  


Gladio broke.  


It was a shake. A shudder through his body that just seemed the centre within his stomach, clawing its way insidiously through his chest, until he was shuddering with its force.  


Was he dying?  


No he wasn’t, it was worse, so much worse.  


He was crying.  


‘Gladi-?’  


The call from his Father did nothing. Gave him no comfort, no safe space. It was a call to how he’d failed about how he’d messed up about how he wasn’t fit to be the Shield he was supposed to grow into.  


He had no home, he had no comfort.  


So he swam.  


His body, broken and in pain, shook to standing and turned away; strength he never knew pouring through him to escape that cold concrete room and out into the blaring light of the day.  


He swam.  


His fins gave out; he fell, but he didn’t care for the pain, he just got back up and carried on, even when his body gave out and could no longer swim, he just floated, pushing himself when he felt the energy to do it.  


Floated and floated until he shakily pushed open a door that he knew was always, always open.  


‘Gladiolus? Heavens what ha-?’  


Gladio shook his head before dropping on the softly mossed floor. So different from his own stone coral in his home…so different.  


‘This can’t be a normal training regimen, you know this can’t be right!’  


The voice above him he’d always loved. Even if it was talking nonsense to him now.  


Gladio didn’t care, he just closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to rest, in the arms of his best friend.  


His best buddie, who didn’t care if he interrupted his studies. Who didn’t care for the bruises on his body.  


Ignis would always be his friend and in that moment; it was all that mattered.


End file.
